


Heat

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [8]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, POV Priestly, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe we didn’t tell you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

  
It wasn’t the same.  Priestly wasn’t sure why that was bothering him so much, but it was.  B-Base, as everyone called the secondary site, was everything a base was supposed to be, but he got turned around too much.  He’d be lost in his thoughts and suddenly he’d be in the infirmary instead of walking into the mess hall, or, like now, in the women’s showers instead of supply.  It wasn’t that he hated change, because Priestly thought he did really well with that, but everyone was so damn busy now and he hated feeling like he couldn’t pull his own weight.  Hell he’d just gotten the feel of everything at the last base before they’d had to bug out.

“Sorry ladies, carry on,” he said, offering a full smile and a nod as he headed out the door.  He pretended not to hear the catcalls or the innuendos thrown back his way.  He had to or he’d be blushing like a virgin on his wedding night.  It wasn’t like people didn’t know that he was taken, but he’d always been very private about his personal life.  Having anyone comment on it made his face flush.  Mostly because the mention of any of his lovers was enough to recall some of their activities and those thoughts were decidedly pornographic. 

He made his way towards the supply area, retracing his steps until he was sure he was headed back in the right direction when a familiar voice caught his attention.

He turned the corner, curious as to exactly what Alec was getting up to, his voice lower, sex deep and dripping in desire.  He came to an immediate halt when he saw that it wasn’t Dean or Jensen that Alec was pressing into the wall, but one of the soldiers, there to drop of his requisition.  Alec’s advance didn’t seem unwanted and he watched with widening eyes as Alec’s hand moved from the curve of the guy’s neck and trailed down his chest.  The guy was too caught up to notice Priestly there, his eyes wide as he licked his lips in anticipation. 

Priestly didn’t bother to say anything, anger bearing down on him harder than he could ever remember.  He let the anger ride up, let it push past the hurt that wanted to overwhelm him.  Alec, of them all, had made Priestly feel like something important, someone that was worth having around.  He didn’t look at Priestly and see the blue hair or piercings or the attitude.  He saw the personality underneath it all.  Or at least Priestly thought he had.  He was willing to share his lovers, willing because he’d known what he was getting into before he’d taken to bed with them, but that was between them, the four of them, just like he knew that they had all accepted him into that place.  What Alec was doing now wasn’t part of that.

He threw back the door to their room and damn near ran over Dean as he came out of the bathroom. 

He hated the new room.  The bathroom was right next to the door, the bedroom was to the right instead of a small alcove in the left, too large to feel as intimate as it had before.  The table was square in the center of the room instead of the round one he’d worked with Jensen over a hundred times.  “God damns Psychics and their fucked up world,” he growled as he threw himself onto the couch that was the only thing in their current room that was better than the old.

“What the hell’s got your panties in a twist?”  Dean demanded.  He stood with his hands at his sides, brow furrowed. 

“How many people are you sleeping with Dean?”  He saw Dean’s eyes tighten, saw the way he hardened but it didn’t stop Priestly.  “Maybe you should have let me in on that little secret!  Hell, if I’d known being one of the Face got me all the ass I wanted on base, I’d have been taking advantage when I moved in.”

He got up from the couch, pacing along the rug but stopped when Dean was in his path.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I know I was late to the game and all, but you could have let me know it wasn’t just the four of us.  Could have told me…” he faltered then because it fucking hurt.  “Should have said something before I thought this was something special.”

The door banged open behind them and they both turned, Jensen rushing into the room, blood dripping from his nose.  “Dean, I need you!”

“What the hell?”

“Alec’s in heat!”

“Fuck!  Where?”

“Supply hallway and you better hurry before you have to kill someone when this is all over.”

Dean started to turn then looked at Priestly.  “Fuck,” he looked at Jensen and pointed at Priestly as he started out the door.  “Deal with him, I’ll get Alec.”

“What’s wrong with Priestly?”

“I think he saw!” Dean yelled from down the hall. 

Jensen watched Dean’s retreating back before closing the door to look at him.  Priestly wasn’t sure what showed in his face, but Jensen let out a deep breath and sighed.  “Oh hell.” 

“What?”

“Hold on,” he went into the bathroom and got a rag before sitting at the table, letting his head fall between his knees as he held the rag under his nose, the other hand pressing at the bridge to stop the flow.  As angry as Priestly was he couldn’t stop the urge to help Jensen so he grabbed another rag and ran it under cold water before placing it on the back of Jensen’s neck. 

His voice was amazingly calm when he started up again.  “Wanna tell me what happened now?  What did you mean, Alec’s in heat?”

 “I can’t believe we didn’t tell you.”

He didn’t know what Jensen was talking about but he was still pissed as hell, no matter that he was tapping it down to help Jensen.   “Tell me now.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said with a sigh.  “You already know Alec isn’t like us, his biology I mean.  He looks like us, acts like us most of the time, but he isn’t.”

“I know about that,” Priestly agreed to hurry Jensen up.  Whatever was going on, Dean seemed to think it was going to explain away what Priestly saw.  He wasn’t sure anything could, but he was going to give Jensen the chance.  He was giving them all a chance, because if this wasn’t some kind of mistake, then the whole thing was done.  He wasn’t the kind of person to give himself like that and not get total devotion back.

“Right,” Jensen pulled the cloth from his nose and it seemed to have stopped dripping.  He dropped it on the table and Priestly pulled the one from the back of his neck and started to wipe away the blood that was dried on his chin.  He grabbed Priestly’s wrist and stopped him.

“Alec was part of a government experiment.  They were trying to create some sort of super soldier.  They used animal DNA and cut it into human DNA, trying to give them the best of both species.”

“You’re saying Alec is half animal?”

“I’m saying that Alec has animal DNA.  Specifically cat DNA.  Twice a year he goes into heat and he can’t stop himself.  Dean has been pretty good about keeping him out of trouble so far, but it was bound to hit while he was away from us one of these times.”

Priestly sat back in his chair, thinking about what he’d seen.  Alec was willing though.  It wasn’t like-

“Think of it as the ultimate feel good-rape drug.  He can’t say no.  He has no concept of anything outside the sensual realm.  You know Alec,” Jensen said, forcing Priestly to look him in the eye.  “You know he doesn’t like to lose control.  If he could control it, do you think he’d have hit me?”

Priestly’s eyes widened, “He did that?”

Jensen nodded.  “I saw him a little too late to stop it.  Normally Dean catches him before it gets past the groping stage and can get him to walk away.”

“What’s gonna happen now?”

“Dean’s gonna kick his ass and bring him back.”

Priestly opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead.  Jensen gave him a half smile, then stood up, pulling his shirt off as he headed to the bedroom.  Priestly watched him go, still trying to wrap his head around it all.

 

It took fifteen minutes before the door opened up again, Dean coming through the door with Alec pressed tight to his backside. 

“Jensen?”  Dean asked as he surveyed the room.

“Bedroom.”

“Thank god,” Dean said, pulling Alec after him.  They disappeared for a few minutes and he could hear Alec moaning in the next room.  When Dean came out five minutes later, his shoes and shirt were already gone, his lips were kiss-swollen and his eyes were dark. 

“Priestly, come here.”

“I… I don’t think I can.”

“It just took me five minutes to get away from him long enough to come get you.  Get your ass in here.”

“I don’t want to.”

Dean sighed before he crossed the room and crouched down by Priestly’s chair.  “Yes, you really do.  I know Jensen told you he can’t control it.  Are you saying you blame him?”

“No, I just…”

“What?”

“If he can’t control it how can you…” he trailed off because he didn’t want to make an accusation but the thought was out there.  He saw the minute Dean figured out what he was saying.

“Alec doesn’t mind the affect, just the lack of control in who.  He and I have had an understanding since the first time he went into heat around me.  Trust me; he wants you in there Priestly.”

Dean said it with such conviction that when he stood, offering his hand, Priestly allowed himself to be pulled out of the chair.  He could still hear the noise from the other room, the way Alec’s breathy moans filled the space and Jensen’s deep laughter followed after.  Dean pulled him closer until they were standing at the doorway, looking in.

Alec’s eyes were blown wide open, his body screaming wild abandon as he licked his way up his lover’s body, Jensen’s hands scratching across his back leaving angry red marks that Alec loved.  He wanted to be marked, loved to have someone else’s mark on his body other than the damn barcode on his neck.  He thought he understood that a little better now.  He’d always said it was what made him different, only now Priestly knew and he couldn’t help but want to remove the damn thing himself.

 His fingers itched to touch and just as he started to step closer, Dean pulled him close, his fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt and stripping it off him.  Dean leaned into him, taking a deep breath before licking across the scorpion tattoo on his neck.  His fingers began working the button of his pants open.  “You really don’t wanna climb into that bed dressed,” Dean said with a light laugh.

“No?”

“Not if you don’t want to explain to supply why you need to replace them,” Dean said, sliding down his body to remove boots and socks before pulling his pants down his hips. 

“Supply is Alec,” he said, slightly confused as to why that would bother him.

Dean slid back up his body and leaned in, nipping lightly at Priestly’s bottom lip.  “You think he’s cocky now?  Wait until you tell him he ripped the clothes off you.”

“Fuck…”

“Priestly?”

He looked over Dean’s shoulder and found Alec’s eyes boring into his as he sat astride Jensen’s hips.  Alec was out of the bed and pushing Dean away so quick Priestly barely registered him moving.  He wanted to look back at Dean because he’d heard him slam into something but Alec was right there, pressing him back into the wall and it was like there was nothing but the two of them now. 

Alec rubbed his cheek against Priestly’s, rubbing against him like it was the best feeling in the world.  “Priestly,” his voice was choked; need filling his throat, “wanted you.”  He fell to his knees in front of him, rubbing his face against Priestly’s thigh before he looked up.  “Couldn’t find you,” he said, as he leaned closer, his nose pressing in against Priestly’s balls then continuing up the line of his cock.  He smiled as he looked up again, “Have you now.”

He licked across the head and then Alec took him into his mouth, swallowing him whole like it was nothing.  “Fuck,” he dropped his head to the wall, grateful that Dean had backed him up against it before stripping him.

He heard the chuckle and looked up to see Dean joining Jensen on the bed.  He was settling against the headboard, his pants lying in a puddle on the floor.  Jensen was crawling up between his legs but instead of kissing or touching him, he just settled against Dean’s chest, turning his head to watch Alec.

“There are moments,” Jensen said, placing a kiss into Dean’s chest, his eyes never leaving Alec, “when I can understand why he likes to watch.”

Dean laughed though his eyes came up for a moment to catch Priestly’s.  He didn’t have any words to give him, nothing was working since all the blood in his body seemed to be in his cock which was slip sliding through Alec’s lips.  He moaned, as he let his eyes slide shut, one hand catching against Alec’s short hair.  Alec leaned into the touch for a moment but when Priestly gave a little push he went back to sucking.  He wasn’t going to last long like this.  Alec was an imaginative lover and he liked to draw things out between them so Priestly wasn’t used to the way he was racing to the finish line.  He pulled at Alec, pulled him off his cock and off his knees until he was kissing him. 

Alec’s hips rubbed against his and Priestly shuddered at the feel of it.  Alec smiled against his mouth, teasing and tormenting.  “Come on Priestly,” he whispered, “fuck me.”

“Fuck,” it seemed to be all he could say tonight but Alec seemed to take it as a question.

“Yeah, fuck me.  Want to feel you Priestly.  Want you inside me.  Come on, can feel how much you want it.”

He did.  God how he did.  “Yeah,” his voice rushed out before his mind had put the pieces together.    

They weren’t like this normally.  When it was the two of them it was slow and steamy, both of them practically begging the other to finish them off, neither wanting to give in to that edge until finally Alec would push his way inside him, fill him so completely he couldn’t think of anything but the man on top of him.

Alec pulled him away from the wall, his hands at his hips, somehow managing to move them back towards the bed as he lazily thrust his cock against Priestly’s hip.  “Ready for you,” Alec said as he leaned in and kissed at his collarbone, “Jensen opened me up so good for you.  Promised me you were coming,” he added as they stopped.

Priestly looked at the others and bit his lip, teeth scraping against the metal piercing there.  Jensen moved away from Dean’s chest and came up to the end of the bed, his hands pulling Alec around.  He watched the way Jensen moved slowly up the bed on hands and knees, stopping to look Dean in the eye.  He understood what Jensen was doing, where he was going and then Alec was leaning over him, kisses trailing over Jensen’s back until Alec was pulling at his hips, pressing into the body before him.  Jensen moaned at the intrusion and Priestly watched for a moment, couldn’t take his eyes away from Alec as he slid slow and steady into Jensen’s body.  Jensen’s head was up, his eyes on Dean’s and Dean was watching them, one knee bent up and the other splayed wide as his hand lazily stroking his cock.

Jesus, they were fucking amazing. 

Jensen looked over his shoulder, catching hold of Priestly’s eye as Alec continued to piston in and out of him, then smirked before dropping his head down to his forearms.  It was enough to get Priestly moving.  As much as he wanted to watch how beautiful they were together, he knew how good it was to be a part of it all.

He came up behind Alec and as soon as his hands were on his hips Alec stilled his body.  He moaned as Priestly let his hands run over his skin, following the lines of his shoulders and down his arms to where his hands rested on Jensen’s hips.   

He could see Alec’s tight hole, gleaming and stretched already.  He ran his fingers across it and Alec was pressing back into it, moaning for more.  He pressed two fingers in and bit his lip to keep from making as much noise as Alec. 

“All ready for you, see?” Alec purred.

Priestly took a deep breath and pulling his fingers out, finding the bottle that had been thrown down the side of the bed to him.  He quickly slicked himself up and then he was pushing forward into Alec’s waiting heat.  He moaned at the feel of it, the press of his lover wrapped around him.  He took a deep breath and ran a hand over Alec’s back, watched the way he panted under the touch and the way Jensen waited underneath him.  He looked up at Dean, eyes dark and full of need.  He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward into Alec.  Alec’s hips thrust forward into Jensen and they were all moving together then, the three of them moaning and cursing and filthy words spreading between them.  Dean had one hand cupping Jensen’s face and he could tell from the way Jensen held himself that he was supported on one arm, his other stroking Dean between them.  Alec’s face was practically buried in Jensen’s neck and Priestly just closed his eyes, letting his body take over the movements and throwing out any thoughts of what he should be doing, of the life he’d once dreamed of, and let the best thing in his life happen to him once again.

He felt orgasm coming and his fingers dug into Alec’s hips.  Alec seemed to know and his body arched higher, pushing back against his thrusts harder and slapping forward with more strength.  Jensen pushed forward, mouth crashing into Dean’s in a moan that they all knew so well.  Alec’s hips stopped moving completely and his body caught Priestly’s in a series of convulsions around his dick that made him scream his lover’s name.  He came long and hard and it wasn’t until Alec patted his hands on his hips that he realized how hard he was holding on. 

When he pulled back, slipping from Alec’s body, he heard the muffled moan that meant Alec had pulled out of Jensen as well.  Just a second later and Dean was off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.  When he came back he handed a cloth to Priestly and smiled softly before sitting beside Jensen who had curled up on his side on one of the pillows.

“Hey, you back with us?” Priestly found himself asking Alec. 

Alec turned to look at him, eyes half-lidded with a need for sleep.  “For now,” he said softly, leaning into Priestly’s chest.  Priestly lowered the wash cloth and began cleaning Alec until he finally pushed him down to the bed.  Alec reached out to Jensen who let himself be pulled into his lover’s embrace.  Priestly just watched, amused as the two men fell asleep almost immediately.

“You okay?” Dean asked quietly.  He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand running lightly down Jensen’s arm but his eyes were trained on Priestly.  There was concern there but something darker, a need for Priestly to tell him he was alright, that they all were.

“This would probably have been a lot easier if I had known first.”

Dean nodded.  “I never thought he’d avoid telling you but it’s the only thing I can think of.  He knew it was coming soon.  It’s my fault I didn’t realize he would want to hide that from you and I’m sorry for that.”

It wasn’t his fault and they both knew Dean was shouldering something that wasn’t his, but Priestly didn’t call him on it.  He’d confront Alec about that when he wasn’t in heat.  “No, I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Dean shook his head as if to dismiss it but Priestly wasn’t about to let him.  “Dean, it was out of line.  No matter what I thought about Alec you aren’t him.  I had no right to attack you like that.”

“You were upset.”

“Yeah, but I just want you to know I won’t make that mistake again.”

Dean nodded and Priestly watched the way his eyes trailed over the two men between them.  He couldn’t image what their lives had been like before all this or how they’d managed to find some semblance of happiness together.

“So, how did you find out about Alec going into heat?”

Dean let out a smile, one of the rare ones that was pure humor.  “He hit on my brother.  Sam was horrified, not because it was Alec, because God knows Alec and Sam got along well enough, but I’m his brother and Alec looks just like me, so no. Maybe if he’d looked like someone else… hell Sam went off to college.  Who knows what sort of experiences he had that I don’t know about.  Anyway, we realized something was up and we grabbed him, kept him tied up until it was over.  He confessed and I’ve been handling him ever since.”  Dean winked at Priestly.  “To be honest, it became a lot more enjoyable a task once we were all sleeping together.”

Priestly grinned at that.  “So how much longer will he be like this?”

“It goes somewhere between twenty four to fourty eight hours.”

“And you just stay with him the whole time?”

“We take shifts sometimes.  Sometimes we just tell everyone to leave us alone until we come out for air.  Just depends on the circumstances.  Though I think Jensen and I might have a little relief this time around.”

“Why?”

“Because all he really cares about in that bed right now is you.”

Priestly looked down, trying to avoid the knowing look in Dean’s eyes and to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“You don’t …”

“Priestly,” Dean waited until Priestly looked up at him and there was the look he knew he’d see.  “I don’t blame him a damn bit for wanting you there with him.  Part of him knows he didn’t tell you and he needs to know you aren’t running.  The other part… well Alec  is sorta attached to you if you hadn’t noticed.” 

Priestly sighed, not sure how to respond to that but Dean laughed.  “We all are.”

Dean got up without waiting for anything else and dressed with the same efficient movements he always used, neither hurried nor reluctant.  “I’d suggest you get some sleep.  I’m gonna go make sure you and Jensen aren’t needed for a while and then I’ll be back.”

“Thanks.”

Dean smiled as he moved across the room and closed the distance between them.  He pressed a kiss to Priestly’s forehead and held his lips there for a long moment before turning away.  “Sleep, he’ll be just as bad when he wakes us.”

“How is that even possible?” Priestly asked as he slid down the mattress to join his two lovers. 

Dean looked back over at them with a smile.  “There are few enough things in this life we get to enjoy.  Alec is always reminding us to take advantage when we can.  Alec in heat is definitely one of those things.”

He left then and Priestly pulled Alec closer to him, feeling Jensen snuggle back into the warmth of his lovers.  As mush of a shock as the earlier day had been, lying in bed with the two men, knowing Dean was out there taking care of things, he knew there were a lot worse things he could be doing.  If dealing with Alec in heat was part of the deal, he could handle that. 

Besides, seeing Alec like that, begging and wanting, waiting for him, well, it made him feel a little heat all of his own. 

 

 


End file.
